YPC540
- to czterdziesty odcinek sezonu Yes! Precure 5, a także 185 odcinek serii Precure. Opis fabuły Uczniowie L'École des Cinq Lumières zastanawiają się nad nieznaną tożsamością dyrektora, kiedy czytają szkolną gazetę, zwłaszcza Karen. Jako przewodnicząca rady studenckiej, która wygłosiła oświadczenie w gazecie, chce spotkać się z dyrektorem, aby osobiście porozmawiać o sprawach szkolnych. Otaka przechodzi obok, mówiąc, że może dyrektor ma własne powody, by nie spotykać się z uczniami. Tymczasem w Koszmarnych Bunbee zapytał, czy Hadenya kiedykolwiek widziała prawdziwą twarz Desperaii, a ona odpowiedziała „nie”. Potem przyszedł Kawarino i Hadenya zapytała go jako osobistego asystenta Desperii, czy wiedział, ale Kawarino powiedział, że nawet nie chce tego widzieć. Hadenya powiedziała, że ludzie odpowiedzialni chcą pozostać tajemnicą. Rin twierdzi, że ceglany mur wokół budynku starej szkoły zaraz się rozpadnie. Następnie dwie uczennice, Miyamoto Kanako i Kudou Mayu, mówią Karen, że znaleźli zagubiony but w ogrodzie starej szkoły. Karen twierdzi, że niektórzy studenci ostatnio coś tracą. Otaka słyszy o tych problemach, a następnie ceglany mur zostaje naprawiony, a dyrektor wyjaśnia, że pies ukradł przedmioty. Karen i pozostali pytają go, czy poznał dyrektora, a on odpowiedział tak, dodając, że jest cudowną osobą. Po szkole Karen wciąż myśli o dyrektorze w Domu Nattsa. Chce się z nim spotkać, osobiście podziękować i przeprosić za to, co powiedziała w wywiadzie, którego udzieliła wcześniej. Nozomi i pozostali decydują się na wsparcie. Kiedy Cure przybywają do biura dyrektora, spotykają się z Hadenyą, która przebiera się za dyrektora, podczas gdy prawdziwy dyrektor i wice-dyrektor są nieprzytomni. Dziewczyny wchodzą do jej biura, a po tym, jak Karen ją przeprosi, nazywane są bachorami, co powoduje, że dziewczyny od razu zdają sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Hadenya ujawnia swoją tożsamość i przywołuje Kowainę, zmieniając ceglany mur w kamiennego potwora podobnego do stonogi. Cure przekształcają go i atakują, ale patrzą, jak się odbudowuje. Hadenya ciągle powtarzała, że szkoła i dyrektor są bezwartościowi, co wkurza Cure na tyle, by pospiesznie pokonać ją i Kowainę. Po zwycięstwie dziewczęta zdają sobie sprawę, że głównym nie jest nikt inny jak Otaka. Wyjaśnia, że miała bliskie relacje ze studentami jako nauczycielka, ale po awansie na dyrektora naczelnego straciła ją i postanowiła ukryć swoją tożsamość i pracę w kawiarni jako Otaka, aby móc ją odzyskać, słuchając ich problemów i róbiąc, co w jej mocy, aby je naprawić lub zaoferować porady. Następnie Masuko Mika zastanawia się, o jakim następnym temacie może napisać następnym razem, ponieważ nie odkryła prawdziwej tożsamości dyrektora. Otaka sugeruje, że pisze o nowym menu, które przyniosła. Mika się na to zgadza i zabiera się do pracy. Postacie Cure * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Maskotki * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natsu * Milk Złoczyńcy * Hadenya * Bunbee * Kawarino * Kowaina Postacie poboczne * Masuko Mika * Otaka * The Headmaster * Kudou Mayu * Miyamoto Kanako Ważne Wydarzenia * Kowaina w tym odcinku wygląda bardzo podobnie do stonogi Zakenny wezwanej przez Poisony w 17. odcinku pierwszego sezonu. Galeria Kategoria:Yes! Precure 5 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Yes! Precure 5 odcinki